


Last 2 Wishes

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: We never did find out what the last two wishes were , when Crocker drives Norm crazy he runs to Timmy and gives him 3 wishes. Timmy never used the last two and we never saw Norm again.
Relationships: Norm the Genie/Timmy Turner
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Last Two Wishes  
  
We never did find out what the last two wishes were , when Crocker drives Norm crazy he runs to Timmy and gives him 3 wishes. Timmy never used the last two and we never saw Norm again.  
  
Chap 1 (2 Wishes)  
  
Crocker had been driving Norm crazy, the man’s plans to destroy Timmy turner were all failures, he was getting sick of him, out of all his masters Crocker by far was the dumbest. He had lots of different masters mind you, there were the idiots, the pervs, the doms, the greedy, the slothful, all kinds but none were as annoying as Crocker.  
  
The teacher made Norm miss his solitude in his lamp. He watched Timmy and his fairies pal around and felt a little jealous. ‘Maybe I shouldn’t have tricked Turner, he’d be a better master than this crock pot.’  
  
Yeah he tricked Timmy before, to get freedom, and the only reason Timmy stopped him was cause Norm had trapped his fairies in the lamp. They were his family, and everything close to him seeing how his parents treated him and Vicky and with a weirdo like Crocker always after him the kid needed magic.  
  
‘Maybe I could cut the kid a break.’ Norm thought, and another of Crocker’s plans failed. The puny nut bag actually had the nerve to get angry at him.  
  
All of a sudden, Crocker had an emotional flip flop and started talking about how even though a few of his plans failed he had lots more. He opened up a door and norm saw the mountains of plans and schemes Crocker had thought up. “You see Norm we can do this forever and ever!”  
  
Norm suddenly got very ill and he knew there was only one person he could turn to, Timmy Turner. Timmy had been completely oblivious to Crocker’s plots and schemes. He poofed into Timmy’s room and Timmy immediately got on the defensive.  
  
“Norm the Genie!!” Timmy shouted and his fairies blocked him.  
  
“Look kid, I thought about coming after you for revenge, however I can see your life is pretty fucked up on its own, now I’ve been dealing with Crocker and he’s driving me nuts so here you go.” He tossed his lava lamp into Timmy’s hands, and smiled. “There you go, now you got 3 rule free wishes, and if you like I have a suggestion.”  
  
Timmy wished Crocker to Mars, as Norm suggested and Timmy had Cosmo and Wanda wish him up a space suit and a pizza for Norm.  
  
“You know, you do have two more wishes.” Norm said, and Timmy thought for a moment.  
  
“Alright Norm, I wish you could be my own personal genie forever.” Timmy wished and Norm blushed, he couldn’t think of any way out of this wish. He snapped his fingers and there was a gong and Norm now belonged to Timmy forever. He underestimated Timmy and he was gonna pay for that.  
  
“Next I wish I had the body of a 16 year old, and no matter how old I get I don’t lose my fairy god parents or you.” Timmy wished and Norm blushed again, he snapped his fingers and there was a gong. Timmy aged into his 16 year old body, he was once again Gah the super model. Norm’s eyes bugged out of his head and his jaw dropped, his tongue unrolled out of his mouth and across the ground.  
  
He flipped out with his heart thumping out of his chest. If Crocker was the most annoying master Norm ever had then Timmy was the sexiest master he ever had. ‘So let me get this straight, I’m now bound to this sexy, buff, erotically hairy teen and I have to full fill his every wish/need. I think I can make good on this.’  
  
Timmy flexed his muscles and Norm drooled. “See something you like Norm?” Timmy asked and gave Norm a wink. Norm had hearts in his eyes, and his Genie tail changed into two human legs. Timmy saw Norm’s heart wasn’t the only thing thumping. Norm blushed and realized he was hard in his pants.  
  
“Let’s head back Norm I have a few desires I’d like you to full fill.”  
  
“I think I’m going to enjoy this.” Norm said and poofed them home.  
  
To be continued


	2. New Home

Last Two Wishes  
  
Chap 2 New Home  
  
Once home, his fairies were a little surprised to see Norm was still with him, but even more surprised to see Timmy once again as Gah. He explained the situation and even though they were surprised but impressed with Timmy’s wish.  
  
“Alright guys pack up we are getting out of here!”  
  
“What?”  
  
The teen looked at Norm. “Alright I wish I had my own place, a home for us all to live together.”  
  
“But Timmy what about your parents?” the female fairy asked.  
  
“I’m done with them, they always ignore me anyway, I doubt they’ll even realize I’m gone.”  
  
“Oh come on Timmy your parents will notice.” He gave her a look that said, ‘Who are you kidding?’  
  
Wanda sighed and they began to pack, and Norm made them a house. It was a nice and simple, fully furnished. Two master bedrooms; one for Cosmo and Wanda, and another for him and Norm.  
  
The genie blushed knowing that he would be staying with Timmy no doubt.  
  
There were two guest rooms added, there was a fancy bathroom with a shower and a hot tub. There was a stocked living room, with big screen tv and full entertainment center, a huge couch big enough for 4 people, two lazy boy chairs, a table, and a few tall lamps. Then came a well-stocked kitchen and nice dining room.  
  
They brought their stuff over. “Ok sport, but if your parents realize your gone and want you back will you go back?”  
  
“I’ll give them a month!” he said and Wanda hoped they would pull through.  
  
-x-  
  
While Cosmo and Wanda were settling in there new room, Timmy brought Norm to his room. “Alright Norm, show me what you got.” He said with a smirk and he leaned against his new bed.  
  
Norm blushed, he didn’t know why, he’d had masters strip him naked before. Some did it by force others wished him to do it. This oddly felt different, the tone in Timmy’s voice and his body language was different than any other master he had before.  
  
He removed his blue vest revealing his tan muscled body, gorgeous rock hard pecs, and sexy six pack abs. He had never felt so exposed before, it was odd. A memory of masters who wished Norm serve him wearing nothing at all, not just female masters, but male ones.  
  
They seemed to enjoy humiliating him, maybe it was because he had power and they did not. The genie removed his pants and shoes and he stood naked before his eternal master. Despite himself he was a little turned on, his thick manhood slowly rising.  
  
Norm didn’t know what to expect, would he be disgusted? Would he mock him and call him a perv? So many of his masters who used him in such a way often treated him like a toy or tool for release and nothing more.  
  
Timmy let out a whistle. “Wow Norm you look really sexy!” he said and he looked Norm up and down. This caused Norm to be even more turned on, so many masters had looked at him before, but those times he was always disgusted, but they saw him as nothing, but Timmy was looking at him like he was a piece of art.  
  
Norm could feel his gaze, over his arms and legs across the valley of his chest and abs, to his hairless crotch where his proud manhood stood at full mast. He could almost hear the wheels of his mind turning, and from the reaction of his crotch he was going to like these ideas. Yes he was turned on by Timmy, who wouldn’t be, the last time he was Gah he had a whole fan club in one afternoon. By far he was the sexiest of his masters, in his mind if Timmy wanted to fuck him he’d be on a short list of masters he’d actually want to sleep with.  
  
Timmy stood there, just staring at him. A charming smile on his lips, the air between them grew thick with the silence. Norm didn’t get it, he could see the boy’s arousal clear as day, tenting up those oh so tight pants. ‘Does he want me to beg for it? Fat chance of that happening. I’ve never asked anything of my so called masters when they took me, half of them weren’t even skilled to get me off, just used me and tossed me away.’ He thought and the boy noticed a tremble.  
  
When the boy did move, it drew Norm’s attention. “Can I touch you?” he asked, and it took the genie some time to register it.  
  
In the past after his masters made him strip they took him, either to pound his genie ass or ride his massive cock. No one had ever asked before, he was so dumb founded he just nodded. Timmy walked over to him, it started with his arms feeling the muscles in both. His hands worked up to the shoulders and gave them a light rub. “Ohhh,” the moan slipped from the genies lips and Timmy chuckled.  
  
His hands moved down to feel his pecs, his big hands roamed the chest, brushing over his nipples. Norm blushed and let out another pleased moan. He met Timmy’s gaze and the boy’s eyes sparkled with playfulness, the genie quickly looked away, but the pleasure he felt was unlike anything he felt before.  
  
Timmy played with his hard nipples, pinching and rubbing them between his thumb and middle fingers. “Ah ah mmhm!” he was trying to hold back his sounds but it was getting difficult. The hands stopped teasing his nipples and he actually let out a groan of disappointment.  
  
The pink hatted stud continued his exploration, his hands roaming over his abs. They were getting closer to his crotch and he wanted it badly, his hips even rose forward seeking attention. Ignoring the huge rod, his hands moved back and grabbed Norm’s firm ass. He squeezed the huge cheeks.  
  
“Ahhh!” he came, he actually came. He shot his load all over Timmy, his whole body shaking in his grasp. “I…uh…it’s been centuries and…it felt good ya know!”  
  
“Yeah I got ya,” he leaned up and gave a kiss to Norm’s cheek. “I’m gonna go get cleaned up, you can join me if you want.” he gave him a wink and went to the bathroom, ditching his cum covered shirt first.  
  
Norm brought his hand up to his cheek. It still felt warm, and his manhood still stood hard and throbbing. It took him less than a minute and he raced off following Timmy to the shower.  
  
Now in all truth, Norm had more masters than he could count and not all of them looked to him to satisfy their own personal urges. Those who did, he remembered them all, some he wished he could forget, but not one had ever kissed him. Norm had grown cold and cruel, wanting freedom and nothing more.  
  
His attraction to Timmy wasn’t just lust, somewhere deep down he was beginning to fall for him. He didn’t realize it yet, but his time with him would change him for the better.  
  
To be continued  
  
Chap 3 Norm the Pet


End file.
